Insanity Break Please
by riendeau
Summary: Just one-shots about what goes on behide the mask that the amazing exorcist of the Black Order put up.
1. Destroy

**Hello my name is sydney, nice to meet you.**

**I wrote this because, well i have no reason haha.**

**Well I'm still not all that great with writing anything.**

**so, yeah, I hope you like it.**

**i don't own -Man, I never thought I would feel this depressed over it...**

* * *

_If all else fails, destroy all evidence that you tried._

There was a "ahh!", a crash, and then came string of cusses and wouldn't we all want to know what could make out little Allen cuss, well I do too.

Like any normal day, well as normal the Black Order could get, Lavi was making trouble and dragged Allen in the middle of everything, but that was then, and this is now.

Which brings us back to Allen and Lavi standing in the middle of Kanda's room, with the faces like they just saw the demon lord come up from hell just to _'talk'_ to them. But after kanda see what they did, well they'll get a pretty good idea what its like. And they knew it too. We all know that Kanda Yuu is counting down the days, when the big one down stairs falls over so he can take his rightful sit in the thrown.

Well back to the point, you see Lavi thought it was a wonderful idea to go into Kanda's room and pull a prank, where he got this idea, I don't know, but I'm sure don't wanna find out. They were going to put a bucket of water over the door, simple, stupid, and not much to it. But why pull a huge prank on kanda, well why would anyone want to risk your life to pull a prank on demon lord jr.

But once again back to the point, around 5 minutes ago lavi was trying to get the bucket to stay still, and allen was praying to god that the bucket will hit him on the head and just knock him and ...maybe froget who he was.

When Lavi fell.

And it all went downhill from there. "Oh god, Allen, oh god oh god oh god, Allen!," Lavi whipped his head around.

"Lavi, Lavi calm down, what's wrong, what happen" allen asked while patting him on the back. "Dude, oh god, when i fell, uh, well lthe bucket fell and hit" Lavi paused "his hourglass" I'm not lying when i say, you could see the sweat dripping off his face. "It's ok, we can fixed this-"

"LAVI!" Allen cried, "there is no 'we' in this, you dragged me into this, none of this is my fault. "But allen, please" lavi gave his best atempt at puppy eyes, which is quite hard, when you got only one eye. "No Lavi, I'm not getting in the middle of this" allen turnned his head around so he wouldn't let himself look at Lavi.

Lavi grabbed him by the shoulders and made him look at him, "But Allen, look it's only a crack we can totally fixs this" Allen could only sign and walk over to where the hourglass sat in all its mocking glory. "Where's Kanda right now" Allen asked Lavi. "oh, he's on a mission right now so he won't be back 'till tomorrow" Lavi tried to smile, but failed in shame. "Let just fix this."

So they were off the fix the said hourglass's crack that Lavi named Drake.

- 10 minutes later

"ALLEN, I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE," Lavi screamed to the Heavens "Lavi, calm down," allen said after the moment of shock. "no I can't take it anymore, we've been doing everything we can think of to make this crack unseen" Allen started to back away, but who could blame him.

"Why! Why do you hate us, you damn crack, and to think I was nice enough to name you!" Lavi grabbed the poor bucket laying on the floor. "And to think I loved you!" he rised the bucket over his head, "there will never be a 'us'."

"Lavi... there's no way we can fix that now."

* * *

**I wrote this while watching School of Rock. xD**

**If you like it then, please say so.**


	2. levels

**Hey again poeple who even bother to read this ^-^**

**Thank you- I'm not good at any of this so if you got any ideas you wouldn't mide telling me, then please do.**

**I dont own -Man**

* * *

_Don't argue with an idiot,' they'll only drag you down to their level_

"Allen I have something I need you to do," Lavi screamed

"Lavi, don't scream right next to my ear" Allen said while pushing his face away. He started patting Allen's head,"I didn't scream." "Yes you did." Allen said while swatting his heads away "Noooo," Lavi wined, "screaming is too girly!" "Lavi," he huffed, "why did you talk loudly into my ear."

"Glad you asked, you see i have something i want you to help me with." "No."

"Wait, Whaa, why!," he wined

Allen just stared.

"What" Lavi asked.

"Because Lavi," Allen started looking at his nails like they had the answers of the world,"everytime I 'help' you, I always end hurt, or something worse."

"You see this," Lavi held out a cookie, "Lenalee made these, do you want one?" He look over to Allen who was just drooling. "Uhh, yeah if you come with me I'll get them all to you." And so Lavi and Allen were off to another pointless day. Sorta.

later on

Allen was walking back and forth in front of Kanda's door, _if I do this I might die, no i _know _I'm going to die. But I want those cookie, they smell so good_, Allen checked to see if drool was on his chin, _but what good would having cookie if I was dead. would God let me take the cookies with me?_

Allen walked up to the door, prayed to God that he would live and knocked on the door. "Go away," was what he heard after. "Shut up, Bakanda, and open the door."

"What do _you _what," Allen didn't take a chance to look at him as he reached his hand out, keeping away from those eyes.

Those eyes. Those lifeless eyes. There're like a blackhole, they suck you in and then kill you. kill you! _Maybe I'm over-reacting. somehow I get the feeling I'm not._

But nonetheless still reached and pulled the right side of his hair that was hanging . Allen risked a glance at kanda who had a tick forming under his eye, and those eyes-

Shaking his head get get rid of those thoughts, he took off running. "You're dead" Allen hear Kanda roar behind him. "I'm going to skin you alive." It was then that Allen thought maybe it is better if I just block out his yelling, rather then hear it and have nightmare for the next 2-5 months.

__

Those cookies better be worth this, what does Lavi even want me to do once I get Kanda on the roof. Did i do something to get him mad at me, and now he wants me dead? Oh God, please let me live.

Allen was still running like crazy down the halls, over this, over that, trying to get around people without getting slowed down nor getting them in the way of kanda, where he already knew had Mugan out and swinging around.

He could see the door to the roof, which will hopefully lead to freedom, with Kanda only a few feet away with mugan.

He threw open the door and then a frying pan came swinging just a hair above his head, this is the only time that Allen was proud to be short, and knock Kanda right in the face. You could hear a creak from when it hit his nose, but strangly enough he wasn't, or should i say his nose, was not bleeding in the slightest bit.

"Great job Allen, it worked!" Lavi Patted his head while dropping the cookies in his lap, from where he fell down, being to tried to get stand up.

Allen looked up to see Lavi wrapping rope around Kanda, "uhhh, I know I'm going to regret asking this, but what are you doing?"

"You see Kanda never lets me touch his hair" Lavi, without looking up from the knot he was making, "Sooo, now that I got him right here, I can all I want not"

"LAVI," Allen cried "you made me risk my life so you could _play with some hair!" _Allen was so mad he could punch Lavi off this building without feeling the slightest guild later on.

"But, allen, it not 'some hair', it;s kanda's" Lavi all but wined, again. Allen could almost cry because of how stupid Lavi was. But he let it go, he got his cookie, that's all that mattered. He can deal and Lavi's stupidity, Kanda's wrath, and bathe in Lenalee's wonderful smelling cookies.

"WHAT, Lavi these are horrible!" allen screamed while spiting them out.

"Yeah i know, All Lenalady's cooking smells good, but she really suck it at though."

* * *

**That's it.**


	3. stalking

Hellos to all peoples out there!

Thank you AustralianGypsy and Kaida Amaya, I cried a little on the inside when I read your review cuz you know ... you reviewed!

Important news! At this monent, right now, I got got new headphone (my family loves me)

I got bought a $10 pair 2 weeks ago and then 2 days ago the right side just start hating me ya know, it quit *crys in the corner*

I thou shall name you Kendall! (headphones)

I don't own -Man

* * *

Once upon a time in a little place called the Black Order, where the people who risk their live to keep everyone else's safe and 'normal', but there even knew what that word even truly meant.

Beside that, it was morning out, the sun was shining, somewhere behind the black clouds, the bird where flying, into the dungeon, no excuse me, the Black Order, and everyone was getting up for their wonderful day ahead of them, you can almost see the sparkles in the background. Ahh, youth.

So shall we start with our very own young, strong, brave, and mighty pretty Allen Walker. That's right! Our Allen has a bad past that includes pain, misery, alcohol, debts, dieing dog, hookers, sleeping in bars, severe trauma, hammer abusing, and psycho clown... But he is sure to make you smile or your money back.

Allen get up, does his push-up on the chair, get dress and he out the door. dressed in the white dress shirt, black pants and vest and wonderfully cute ribbon, if your wondering it was red.

Now I know youre wondering who I am and what we are doing today. Well wait no more! I am the present of the Allen Walker fanclub and today we are going to show you, yes you, what a day in his life is like.

He enters the cafeteria or the giveing-aways-sittie-and-eatie place if you prefer. And he ordering food, he full of surprises, what will he do next? He has got his food, I repeat he have got the food, all is safe.

Oh, this reminds me of how it all started of me stalk- ahh, no I mean checking-to-make-sure-Allen-is-alright-so-I-can-sleep-at-night, all started. Allen can be quite mean, hateful, and attacks without thinking without his lovely food, so I was put in change of making sure Allen got his food on that one day it all went wrong. We didn't want another Kanda.

So once I gave Allen his food and got to know him oven our chat or as I prefer the 'the reason for my being.' He was a nice guy so I _following _him to make sure he was ok and was getting him food even though my job was done, if anyone asks what I'm doing I'll just say that I like the follow through with my job. There I even have a non-stalker like reason what more do I need.

What! Where did Allen go, he must have left while I was talking, thats no good. Allen gets lost so I must find him before he hurts himself, don't want him to get scarred on the face... anymore.

That's good, he was just talking to Lavi bookman in the library, ohh Lavi. Ohh Lavi. Ohh Lavi, is just the cutest thing just sitting there talking. He looks best that way. Talking. But you know it is hard to see otherwise.

I remember when it all started, the day I first meet Lavi, ohh Lavi. That was the 'fated day of my life' there will never be anyone better than Lavi.

This is also the place that day happen, the day Bookman told me to go check up on the stupid apprentice, which he is not be the way, to make sure he was doing to work. Ohh that was the day of my life...

* * *

This is kinda rushed so, forgiveness!

Right now it... 3:23 haha, anyway this was just going to be about Allen Lavi Kanda and maybe Lenalee but ... I don't even know how it came this way?

and it ending it kinda just fades out so yeahhh.

The end


End file.
